


#NotMySteveRogers

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Разбор того, почему события концовки Эн****ма не имеют никакого отношения к характеру, целям и убеждениям настоящего Стива Роджерса.Спойлеры к фильму.





	#NotMySteveRogers

      Попытаюсь по полкам разложить, что нужно сделать Стиву, чтобы прожить пресловутую «счастливую жизнь» в прошлом. Это стало сложнее, так как режиссёры и сценаристы сами не знают, как это произошло (Руссо говорят об отдельной вселенной, Маркус и Макфили отрицают ее), но я попробую рассказать все варианты.  
        
      Спойлер: Стив не сделал бы ничего из этого даже под страхом смерти.  
        
      Итак, Стиву придется:  
        
      1) Бросить Мстителей как семью, за которую прямым текстом отдала жизнь Наташа. То есть она буквально умерла, чтобы сохранить их, и сама это сказала. Извини, Нат, что-то пошло не так и всем на это насрать.  
        
      2) Бросить мир, за который отдал жизнь Тони Старк. Забить на то что без такого защитника общество стало ещё более уязвимо, а Танос очевидно близко не последняя проблема. Что говорит в этом случае настоящий Стив Роджерс можно увидеть даже в Войне Бесконечности:  _«Earth just lost her best defender. So we’re here to fight»_.  
        
      3) Бросить Баки одного в чужом мире, намеренно не взяв его с собой в тот, где ему точно будет комфортнее, ведь у Баки не было десятка лет социализации в современности. Отказаться от клятв, на которых была сфокусирована их история с самого начала. Отказаться даже от последних слов о возвращении.  
        
      4) Опровергнуть собственные слова, произнесенные в КА:ГВ, и красной нитью идущее через историю Стива Роджерса утверждение (причём вообще любого, это буквально ИДЕЯ героя) «я никогда не останусь в стороне».  
        
       _Steve: If I see a situation pointed south… I can’t ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could. (Если я вижу, что ситуация ухудшается… Я не могу это игнорировать. Иногда хотел бы)_  
 _Tony: No, you don’t. (Нет, не хотел бы)_  
 _Steve: No, I don’t. (Не хотел)._  
        
      5) Обмануть Пегги Картер в прошлом. Ни больше ни меньше. Конечно, она спросит, как так получилось, и что ответить?  
      Я из будущего, видел, как ты прожила свою жизнь и решил, что мне плевать на это?  
      Я тот самый Стив, а там во льдах совсем никого не лежит?  
      Я пришёл пожить у тебя под юбкой. Ты вдохновила меня быть героем, но сейчас я чего-то устал, хотя ты этого даже не видела и не увидишь?  
      Я пришёл жить под твоей юбкой, пока ты не впадешь в маразм и не скажешь мне из прошлого, что не видела меня сто лет?  
      Я даже не могу представить лицо Пегги ни в одном из этих вариантов.  
        
      6) Закрыть глаза на все происходящее в мире, забыть книги по истории, которые лежали в его квартире в Вашингтоне, и не пытаться повлиять на страшные вещи которые должны будут случиться в будущем.  
        
      7) Забыть друзей и все, что они ему дали, чтобы помочь научиться жить в новом мире. Обесценить и свои и их усилия в этой сфере, несмотря на то, что целью было именно отпустить прошлое и жить в настоящем, оставаясь собой. Это, кстати, ещё одно базовое определение Капитана Америка как героя и примера для подражания.  
        
      8) Оставить ЩИТу Гидру, а Гидре — Баки. Спокойно спать, зная, что в этот момент его лучшего друга подвергают страшнейшим пыткам.  
        
      9) Позволить убить Говарда и Марию, учитывая и без того не слишком красивую историю об информированности об их судьбе.  
        
      10) Опосредованно, но все же убить то наследие, что должна была оставить Пегги без него. Перекроить ее судьбу, которой Пегги была довольна в ЗС, в угоду собственным желаниям, несмотря на то, что сама она говорила ему двигаться дальше.  
        
      11) Ещё раз: не вмешиваться. Стоять в стороне. Закрывать глаза. Позволять злу оставаться злом несмотря ни на что. Я пишу это и буквально чувствую, как все Стивы из всех вселенных разбивают себе лица фейспалмами. Пожалуйста, простите, ребята. Я люблю вас.  
        
      12) Верить в то, что происходящее действительно справедливо. Я могу тысячу раз винить Стива за откровенное забивание на себя, но у обратного должны быть границы. Они у Стива есть, поверьте, и подобный мир в них явно не лезет.  
        
      13) Если взять за верный тот вариант, где Стив создал новую реальность (он вообще-то технически более здравый, но М&М сказали, что все не так, и я вообще отказываюсь это комментировать), то ему как бы это сказать... не до отдыха. Окей, в той версии он не мудак и всех спасает, кроя историю по своему желанию. Это хорошо, но очень тяжело. Особенно учитывая практически безграничные возможности на основе знания будущих десятков лет. Он буквально может построить себе мир по вкусу, но... это не отдых.  
      Он точно так же мог помогать своему миру и выбрал тот из-за одной Пегги? Хотел помогать, но не друзьям, а девушке, которую знал меньше года и за тот срок так с ней и не сошёлся, а та потом прожила прекрасную жизнь?  
      Да серьёзно кто в это поверит?!?  
        
      Тут я ещё накинул бы, что комплекса бога у Стива отродясь не было, и вообще это крайности, но я не виноват в том, что создатели сами ни секунды не одупляют происходящее.  
      Главное то, что какая реальность там ни была, ОН НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ. ВООБЩЕ. НИЧЕГО. ОТДЫХАЛ ПАРЕНЬ. Нянчился с детьми, пока Пегги работала, если верить словам сценаристов.  
        
      14) Забыть про попытку в отношения с Шэрон. Видят боги, я не люблю Шэрон в квм, ее банально забыли прописать, но... «Стиву» там точно норм будет возиться с ней как племяшкой в будущем? А Пегги он про это расскажет? Столько вопросов, ни одного ответа...  
        
        
      Подытожу, хотя, скорее всего, когда эмоции утрясутся, появится, что еще сказать.  
      Нет, мы горим вовсе не из-за «шипа». Мы горим из-за того, что каждое вышеописанное событие абсурдно, невозможно и противоположно тому, кем являлся и является Стив Роджерс, с которым пройдено восемь лет, шесть фильмов, и более того — десятилетия комиксов. Случившееся никак не может быть «наградой» и «справедливостью» для героя. Это тупой, бездарный out of character, уничтожающий идею Капитана Америка и личность Стива Роджерса. Абсурд и цирк, проданные как «красивое завершение истории» тем, кто понятия не имеет, о ком вообще речь. Мужик, женщина, страдания, воссоединение, идиллия.  
        
      Бред.  
        
      А точнее — #NotMySteveRogers


End file.
